


Couchplay

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Making out on the sofa isn't as easy as it sounds...





	Couchplay

“What, you—We’re doing this _here_?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder toward the door as she swung a leg over his thighs.

“Stop that,” she said. “The door’s locked, and I’m usually the paranoid one.” She sat on his knees, with her own knees bracketing his hips and her feet hooked over the edge of the couch. Barba settled a hand against the small of her back, afraid she would fall off his lap and hurt herself.

She was wearing a silk nightie that she never wore when Noah was home, in case the boy woke in the middle of the night. It was slick beneath Barba’s fingers, warmed by her skin. She wasn’t wearing underwear, and the nightie was hiked to her waist as she straddled his knees.

“And with Noah gone for the night, you can make as much noise as you want for once,” she said, offering him a smug smile. This was something of a joke—neither of them was particularly vocal, even in the most private of settings. Barba always said her name as he came, although it was usually little more than a whisper, something meant only for the two of them.

“You still have neighbors,” he answered, cocking an eyebrow, and she laughed as she ducked forward to nuzzle beneath his jaw. He gasped—she knew all of his sweetest spots, and he felt himself stirring inside his sweatpants.

Benson ran her hand down his stomach, settling a palm over his erection. Of course, she already knew he was fully hard; she’d spent the last several minutes getting him that way. Still, she said against his throat, “It feels like you’re willing but tell me if I’m wrong and I’ll stop.”

He made a humming sound, slipping his other hand into her hair as her tongue flicked into the hollow of his throat. He tried to shift his hips but her weight had his legs pinned to the couch. “I’m not complaining,” he said, tipping his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of her mouth at his throat. “But I’m not sure—ah, Liv—I’m not sure about the logistics—”

His hands tightened reflexively as she sucked at his skin, and she made a small sound as his fingers curled into her hair.

He opened his eyes. “Sorry,” he said, loosening his grip and trying to slip his hand out of her hair.

“Ow,” she said, although she sounded amused.

“Shit. Sorry, I’m stuck,” he said unnecessarily as he tried to free his fingers from the tangles of her hair.

“Raf,” she said, tipping her head and reaching up a hand to try to help him. He managed to free his fingers without scalping her, and she laughed. “Guess I should brush my hair before we make out,” she joked.

He patted his palm lightly against her hair. “I’d apologize for messing it up but I can’t tell the difference,” he said. He caught his tongue between his teeth and grinned at her when she narrowed her eyes.

“Funny, coming from the man with barbecue sauce _and_ chocolate ice cream on his shirt.”

“Fuck,” he blurted, looking down at himself.

She laughed. “Made you look,” she said. “But you believed me, so what does that tell you?”

He sighed. “That I’m a slob in dirty pajamas while you’re putting every lingerie model in the world to shame?”

“Aw,” she said, giving him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, babe, you can wear this next time.”

He laughed, the sound breaking in his throat. “I don’t think it’ll fit.”

“You’d be very sexy.”

“Like a sausage in silk casing,” he said, and she threw her head back to laugh. He tightened his grip on her, still afraid she would tumble to the floor, but he felt her thighs squeeze against his. He took a moment to study her while she wasn’t looking at him, a moment to marvel at her beauty and the fact that, for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom, she’d chosen to be with _him_. They hadn’t discussed moving in together yet—he knew she was worried about broaching the subject because of Noah, because she wasn’t sure if Barba was ready for that kind of commitment—but he knew without a doubt that he would be in love with her until he’d drawn his last breath.

Her eyes, sparkling with amusement and desire, found his. For several moments, neither of them spoke. “You _are_ very sexy,” she said in a soft murmur. “Exactly as you are.”

It was tempting to deflect the compliment, to make a joke, but he resisted. As improbable as the sentiment seemed to him, he knew she wouldn’t say it if she didn’t believe it—so he let her words add a curve to his lips, and he watched her smile in return.

She took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and slid it up over his stomach and chest. He leaned forward a bit to help, reluctantly releasing his grip on her so she could pull the shirt up his arms and over his head. He quickly resettled a hand against her back as she tossed his shirt over her shoulder.

“Hmm,” she said as her gaze skimmed hungrily over his chest. “You know what I love best about you?”

“My winning personality?” he suggested, suppressing a shiver at the heat in her gaze.

“Besides that.”

“Hmm,” he answered, pretending to consider the question. “I’ve been told I have a nice ass. Granted, that was twenty years and pounds ago.”

“You do have a nice ass,” she said, and he flashed his teeth in a grin. “But that’s not it.”

“I’m sure I don’t know, then,” he teased. He knew exactly what she was getting at, and he felt his erection twitch in his pants before she’d ducked her head forward.

“I love the way your breath hitches,” she said a moment before closing her mouth around his nipple. His breath caught, and his fingers dug into the silk over her hips. She pulled back only far enough to say: “And the little sound you make—” She flicked her tongue against his hardened nipple, and she smiled at the noise that escaped his throat. She slid her hand down his stomach, poking her fingers into the waistband of his sweats. “Raf,” she breathed against his wet skin.

“Liv.”

“I want you inside me.”

He let out a puff of air, almost a laugh. “Well, I’m certainly willing to try,” he said, “although I think you’re overestimating my reach.”

She laughed against his chest, tugging at his waistband. “Let’s start by getting these off,” she said, straightening and sliding off his lap. She stood straddling his legs. He planted his palms against the couch and lifted his hips, and she slid his pants down his thighs, over the curve of his knees, and past his feet. She tossed the sweats in the general area of his discarded shirt. “Scoot forward,” she said. He raised his eyebrows but did as instructed, moving to the edge of the sofa.

He felt no self-consciousness when her gaze skated over his naked body, lingering on his jutting erection. Their first time together, he’d been embarrassed by his own eagerness, afraid he would scare her away, but they were well past that, now. “Wanna change your answer about your favorite part?” he asked, smirking up at her.

She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind his back. “It’s in the top ten, probably,” she allowed. “Lean back.”

He chuckled as he settled against the pillow. “Top ten?”

“Probably. Is that comfortable?”

“Sort of.”

“Well, it’s only going to be two minutes.”

“If I make it for three, does the top ten change?”

“No,” she said, once more straddling his legs with her knees on the couch. “Aren’t you going to say something you love about me?”

“Everything,” he answered without hesitation, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

“Cop out,” she said with a smile.

“My favorite thing about you is that you let me love you.”

“Ah,” she said, putting her arms on his shoulders as she bent forward to kiss him. “You’re so romantic when you’re about to get laid.”

“I’m sitting—and I’m always romantic,” he shot back, catching her lips for a second kiss before she could draw back. He slid his hands up from her hips, slowly hiking the slippery silk up her sides.

She lifted her arms and let him pull the nightie over her head, and he flopped the warm silk over the back of the sofa. She pressed her lips against his again, this time letting them linger as his thumbs skated over her nipples. She reached a hand between their bodies, lightly running her fingers along his erection, and his small shiver passed through both their bodies.

“Maybe top eight,” she murmured as she circled her fingers around him. She lifted her hips forward, positioning him beneath her, and slid herself down onto his length. Her lips brushed against his as he let out a soft sigh. “But it wouldn’t be anything without the rest of you attached.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You know they make those—”

“Shut up,” she said.

His laugh turned into a quiet moan as she flexed her hips, going partway up onto her knees before sinking back down. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her flush against his chest, and kissed her again. He kept himself still, letting her set the rhythm, but his whole body was thrumming with electricity.

“I’m not gonna make it three minutes,” he breathed against her mouth.

She smiled, gripping his shoulders as she began to pump her hips faster. “Good, because I’m close,” she answered. She bent her head so their cheeks were together, her breath fanning his ear as she panted softly. “Rafa,” she whispered.

He felt her body tightening around him, felt her muscles rippling and convulsing, felt her uneven breaths on the side of his neck, and his own orgasm was building, making his stomach tense as his body tried to thrust against her weight.

“Liv, I—”

“Ow, shit,” she said, lifting her head. For a moment her fingernails dug into his shoulders, and then she was pushing against him, shifting herself away, and he blinked in surprise. “Ow, sorry, cramp,” she said as she flopped herself onto the couch beside him.

_Don’t, don’t, don’t_ , he thought, closing his eyes for a moment, but it was too late. He felt a single pulse of cum hit his stomach, and he cursed himself a hundred times over for his lack of self-control as a strangled sound left his throat.

“ _Nnn_ —”

“Are you okay?”

“ _—nnMmmhmm,_ ” he said, grabbing her leg and pulling it across his knees. She dropped her hands away, letting him massage at the bunched muscle in her calf. “It’s okay, it’ll be over in a minute,” he said, working his fingers against her leg. He could feel the damning streak of semen cooling on his overheated skin, could feel his cock twitching in the air as it searched for contact—for relief. He could feel the sound of frustration that was lodged in his throat, fighting him for release, but he kept it back. “Better?” he asked as he felt her knotted muscles loosening.

“Yes,” she sighed, “thank you. Sorry. You were right, maybe I’m too old for this.”

He laughed. “I never said that.” He tried to hide it, but she heard the strain in his voice. He saw her gaze drop to his erection, to the glistening drop beaded at his tip, before sliding to his stomach.

“Did you come?” she asked.

He grimaced. “Little bit,” he said with a wry smile. “It’s fine—Are you okay?” he asked as she carefully drew her leg from his knees and set her foot on the floor. She paused, testing the muscle to make sure it wasn’t going to spasm again, and nodded. “Do you want a shower?”

She looked at his face. “You didn’t finish…finishing,” she said, and he laughed again.

“It’s fine,” he repeated.

“I don’t think I can kneel, but maybe if I—” She leaned toward him, sliding her feet along the floor until she was half-lying on the sofa.

“You don’t have to—Liv, I’m a mess—” he started, settling a hand onto her shoulder.

She put one hand on his thigh and the other on his stomach and bent her head forward, but the contact—even though she wasn’t touching his throbbing erection—was too much for him. Her breath fanned the wet tip of his cock, and he dug his fingers into her shoulder and the couch cushion, making a strangled sound as his hips lifted involuntarily off the sofa.

“Shit, I’m—Liv—”

She made a surprised sound and flinched, turning her head away and raising a hand to her face. “I didn’t realize you were…quite so—”

“I’m sorry,” he said, clapping a hand to the base of his erection and squeezing, hard. She was using a hooked finger to swipe his cum out of her eye. “Jesus, are you okay?” He put his free hand against the side of her face, tipping her head up so he could see.

“It’s okay, it didn’t actually get in my eye, just the corner,” she said.

He released an unsteady breath that turned into a frustrated groan. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, scrunching his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath and get his trembling body under control.

“Rafael.”

He shook his head, laughing unsteadily.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just give me a minute, sorry.”

“You’re not done?”

He blinked the sweat from his eyes and looked at her face. Before he could figure out how to answer, she ducked her head forward and closed her lips around the head of his erection. He cried out, unable to stop the sound, and dropped his hands to the couch, digging his fingers into the cushions. He pressed his back into the pillow and his feet flexed on the floor as his hips bucked upward toward her face. He panted her name, nearly sobbing, as he spilled the rest of himself in her mouth, his body shuddering and convulsing as she swallowed around him.

She worked him through his orgasm, and he gradually began to regain his senses. He was breathing raggedly. His heart was slamming in his chest. His thighs were trembling, his back beginning to ache. He knew they needed to get off the sofa before both of their bodies revolted completely, but when she pushed herself up to look at his face, he wrapped a shaky arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

He kissed her lips, drawing an uneven breath through his nose. She reached behind him, tugging at the pillow, and he did his best to straighten so she could pull it free. As soon as it was gone, he shifted, turning his body, and in a moment he was leaned more comfortably into the corner of the couch and she was stretched along his body, her chest stuck to his.

“Well, maybe not my best idea, but we got there in the end,” she said, and he laughed breathlessly, his arms tightening around her as she pressed a few kisses along his collarbone.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she answered, tipping her face up to kiss his smile. “You okay?”

“Uhh…ask me when I try to walk,” he joked. “What about you? If we go to bed, I can—”

“I finished,” she assured him. “Let’s just stay here for a minute, if that’s alright?”

“Okay,” he agreed, kissing her tangled hair. “I think we need a new couch,” he added on a chuckle. The words slipped out without any thought behind them, and he didn’t realize what he’d said until he felt the small hitch in her breath. He waited for her answer.

“This one probably needs to be burned,” she said, and he smiled against her hair. She paused. “Yours is a lot more comfortable, anyway,” she added.

“We can have it moved tomorrow,” he suggested. He ran his fingers over the cooling skin of her back. They were going to have to get in the shower soon, but he wasn’t anxious to move.

“We could…move some other stuff, too,” she said, and he could hear the caution in her voice. “If you want…”

“Okay,” he agreed. She tipped her head up again to look at him, and he kissed her forehead. “How’s your eye?”

She laughed. “It’s fine,” she said. “It just surprised me, is all. All I did was breathe on you.”

“You have hot breath,” he grinned, answering with a somewhat giddy giggle when she laughed in response. “I love you, Liv,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you said that already,” she teased, walking her fingers up his chest. “If we wait a few more minutes, we could try to have sex in the shower.”

“Oh, God,” he groaned, “at this rate we’ll break our necks.”

She laughed. “Is that a no?”

“I could never say no to you,” he said.

“I’ll go grab some potassium and safety goggles,” she said, and he leaned his head back to laugh. She buried her face against his throat, giggling. “And brush my hair.”

“And I’ll squeeze myself into this thing,” he answered, reaching up to finger the silk nightie on the back of the couch. They were both laughing when she found his lips with hers.


End file.
